Changing Names
by daytimedrama
Summary: Another "Sierra" follow up oneshot. Danny/Lindsay AU Fluff. Follows "Ask", the new baby is on the way, how is Sierra dealing with the prospect of a baby brother?


Title: **Changing Names**  
Author: daytimedrama  
Rating: K  
Pairing: Danny/Lindsay  
Content Warning: Romance/Fluff  
Summary: From my "**Sierra"** series, follows "Ask". Danny/Lindsay AU

A/N: Fluffy fic, this comes after "Ask", the new baby is on the way, how is Sierra dealing with the prospect of a baby brother? Kcaitlin and I have a deal, I write Sierra fluff and she writes me smut.

* * *

"Are you suuuure he is in there?"

"Yes honey, I'm sure he is in there," Lindsay said softly. Sierra had her ear pressed tight against Lindsay's belly. Lindsay's hands were languidly trailing through Sierra's light brown curls. I sat at the bottom of the bed, Lindsay's feet on my lap. I was rubbing them gently, the least I could do for her while she was weary under the weight of our baby.

"Dominic? Are you in there? Can you hear me? It's your big sister, Sierra. When are you going to come out?" she gently tapped on Lindsay's belly. "I'm pretty sure he can't hear me, Mommy."

"He can hear you, just try talking to him."

"Baby, we had a party without you. But everyone brought you lots of cool stuff, I got toys too. We had a really good vanilla cake with strawberries, and three types of ice cream," she talked loudly to the baby.

Lindsay caught my eye, gave me a soft smile. I knew she was so happy even if she was exhausted.

"Mommy, why do the presents say Baby Messer?"

"That's going to be the baby's name, Dominic Messer." I saw Sierra's face fall.

"I don't want the baby to come anymore." Sierra said abruptly before climbing off the bed and running out of the room.

"Dan, can you go talk to her?" Lindsay was tired, she was due any day, she was uncomfortable, hormonal, and I thought she never looked more beautiful, but right now she looked worried for her daughter, and helpless while beached on our bed.

"Of course," I leaned down and kissed her on lips before walking out of our bedroom to find Sierra. I had a feeling I knew what the problem was.

"Sierra?"

"I don't want a baby brother anymore," she said pouting.

"I'm sorry you feel that way. You were so excited before, do you want to tell me what changed?" I was trying to channel Lindsay's voice, how would Lindsay fix this?

I could see from behind that Sierra just shook her head.

"Please, I hate to see you so sad," I conceded that she was quite stubborn. I walked around her bed and kneeled down next to her.

"You are going to love the new baby more than me because he is really yours," she finally looked at me, and the sight of her watery eyes broke my heart. I gathered her into my arms, rocking her gently.

"What do you mean Sierra? You are really mine too."

"Why don't we have the same last name?"

"Oh, baby, I'm still your Daddy even if we have different last names. I didn't know it bothered you so much." I was at a loss, how do I explain to a 7 year old about how I so royally screwed up? "How can I explain this? Okay you remember when Tommy Plimpton was being mean last year to the other kids but we explained to you it was because he was really hurting from other things that were going on at his home. And that if he was being mean to you just walk away and tell the teacher."

"Uh huh," she seemed a bit curious about where I was going with this story. Frankly I was pretty sure this metaphor was quite the stretch.

"Well many years ago, before you were born, I wasn't very nice to Mommy. I was hurting from other stuff, and I got scared and I was really really mean to her. I said some things that hurt her a lot. So she moved out here to Las Vegas, and then she had you, and she gave you her last name. Later I realized that those mean things I said to her, hurt me most of all, and I was so sad to be away from you guys. And that's when I came to find you guys. Then I apologized to Mommy and she forgave me."

"So I'm still yours, even if I have Mommy's last name?"

"Yep," I brushed the hair out of her face.

"And Dominic is still my brother?"

"Yep," I gave her a kiss on her forehead.

"Is Mommy going to change her last name when you get married?" Sierra was very excited to wear a pretty dress and be the flower girl at the wedding.

"I'm not sure, we haven't talked about it."

"If Mommy changes her last name to yours, can I change mine too?" She shifted in my arms to look at me.

"How bout we go ask Mommy, but I'm pretty sure she'll okay with that," she was finally smiling now, and I felt lighter. I stood up still holding her. "Are you okay now?"

"Yes Daddy, and I do want Dominic to come after all."

"Well then let's go tell Mommy that's its okay for the baby to finally come out." I dipped Sierra upside down and started to tickle her as she squirmed.

When her screeching laughter subsided, she giggled out, "Daddy. What about Jasper, Tiger and Bear, can they change their last names too?"


End file.
